Extractors that utilize a liquid to clean a carpet, upholstery or like surface are well known in the art. A typical state of the art extractor generally includes a cleaning liquid or diluted detergent delivery system comprising a container for holding the cleaning liquid, a stationary brush, a rotating agitator or a revolving scrubber for scrubbing the carpet or like surface to be cleaned; and a gravity feed or a pump for delivering the cleaning liquid to the surface to allow scrubbing and removal of the dirt. The typical state of the art extractor also includes a cleaning liquid recovery system comprising a recovery nozzle, a suction generating device, such as a motor driven fan and a dirty cleaning liquid recovery tank.
In order to provide the most effective and efficient cleaning action, it is imperative that the cleaning liquid is delivered deep into the carpet or other surface being cleaned so that deep, ground in dirt and soil may be removed by the extraction process. The present invention relates to a more efficient and effective mechanism for providing deep cleaning action and enhanced overall cleaning performance.